


Need You

by orphan_account



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was actually my first time writing smut >v>find me @glitterscabs on tumblr!





	Need You

Kyle laid in the bed, idly scrolling his Twitter feed. He'd been laying there for about half an hour before Dan walked in and laid next to him. Kyle looked over at the shorter man, who was breathing rhythmically.

'Did he fall asleep?' Kyle wondered.

"Dan? Are you asleep?" He mumbled, gently nudging Dan.

"Mmh. No." Dan said, sitting up.

"Oh. Okay." Kyle replied. Dan scooted closer to Kyle, leaning into his arm. Kyle smiled.

He clicked off his phone and put it on the bedside table.

"Hey, babe, c'mere." Kyle said, nudging Dan.

"What?" Dan asked. He turned around to look at Kyle. The latter stopped for a moment to look into Dan's brilliant blue eyes lovingly.

"Come here. I want to kiss you." Kyle said, grinning.

Dan smiled back at him and turned to swing a leg over Kyle's lap, straddling him. Kyle leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on Dan's lips.

Dan laughed as Kyle pulled away. "I love you," he said to Kyle.

"I love you too."

Kyle set his hands on Dan's hips. Dan dipped down, caressing Kyle's face, and kissed him again. Dan scratched at Kyle's beard, eliciting a soft hum from him.

Kyle heard Dan hum shortly, a grin plastered on his face. The messy-haired man leaned back from the kiss. "What is it, lo--" Kyle was cut off as Dan rolled his hips against Kyle, causing him to moan.

Kyle put a hand over his mouth and flushed, embarassed. Dan grinned down devilishly, and repeated the action.

"Dan..." Kyle moaned, muffled by his hand.

"What is it, love?" Dan asked teasingly.

Finally, Kyle got ahold of his senses. He sat up and roughly kissed Dan. Dan was taken aback at the sudden movement and was caught off-guard. He was overtaken quickly, Kyle pushing his tongue into Dan's mouth and his teeth nipping at Dan's lower lip.

Dan leaned back from the heated kiss, breathing heavily. Kyle was already moving a hand down Dan's torso to the erection throbbing im his pants. He hastily unbuttoned the pants in his way and reached into Dan's underwear. Kyle grasped Dan's dick and began to roughly jerk him off.

Dan leaned back and let out a moan, taken over completely by Kyle. He was soon turned into a mess in Kyle's lap, the bearded man jerking him off and biting his neck.

"Fuck, ffuuck--, Kyle..." Dan moaned, biting his lip, "I'm gonna come..."

Kyle let out a huff and nudged Dan. "You can't have all the fun," he said. Dan got off of him and the two of them hastily took off their pants before rejoining in the bed.

Dan moved down between Kyle's legs and started sucking him off. Kyle weaved his fingers through Dan's hair. He leaned back, watching Dan go down on him.

The view of Dan aroused him even more, and he was at the edge very soon. He tugged at Dan's hair, pulling the older man off of him. Dan let out a short gasp as his hair was pulled, but obeyed.

Kyle pushed him over, and Dan laid down next to him. Kyle held his fingers up to Dan's mouth and he obliged. Dan opened his mouth and coated Kyle's fingers in his saliva.

Kyle kneeled in front of Dan and took his fingers away and moved them to his ass. He pushed a finger in slowly, eliciting no reaction from Dan. Kyle inserted another finger, now causing Dan to writhe. He let out a small moan, being stretched open by Kyle's two fingers.

Kyle fingered him for a while, eventually adding a third finger. Dan was a moaning mess underneath him as Kyle laced kisses and bites down his neck.

Finally, Dan whined out, "Kyyyyyle... I want you to ffffuck me..."

Kyle happily obliged, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He dropped some onto his dick and rubbed it along it as he lined up with Dan's ass before slowly pushing his dick in.

Dan bit his hand and lolled his head back with a long moan. "Fuuuuuuck... Kyle..." he whined.

Once he was fully in Dan, Kyle stopped. He sat there for a little while, letting the moaning Dan relax and get accustomed to Kyle's length.

"Mm.. Okay, you're good." Dan said.

Kyle leaned over his loved, pulling his hips back before rocking them back into Dan, causing the older man the cry out in pleasure.

He continued like this for a while, steadily increasing his pace as he fucked Dan. Kyle busied himself kissing various parts of Dan -- his hands, his collarbone, his neck, his lips, anything he could reach. Some even made Dan giggle, like when Kyle kissed his nose.

Eventually, Kyle's thrusts grew ragged. "Shit... Dan, I'm close..." Kyle huffed out. He wrapped a hand around Dan's dick and began jerking him off. Dan moaned in response.

Kyle leaned over and whispered harshly in Dan's ear, "Come for me, babe... come on, I want to make a mess of you before I finish...." as he roughly jerked him off. Dan shifted his hips to try to take in more of Kyle.

Dan smacked a hand over his mouth as Kyle hit his sweet spot and bit down on his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed as Kyle hit it again and again, driving Dan to the edge.

With a final thrust, Kyle finished Dan. The older man cried out as he came on his belly, his ass tightening around Kyle. Kyle leaned over and kissed him, both of them moaning into the kiss.

"Babe..." Kyle said, thrusting harder into Dan. "I'm so close... fuck..." he muttered, burying his face against Dan's neck. With a final thrust, he stopped and came inside his lover.

Exhausted, he pulled out and laid on top of Dan, face buried against the side of Dan's neck.

"Holy fuck, I love you..." Kyle mumbled to Dan. The other let out a winded laugh.

They laid like that for a while, naked and worn out. Kyle littered kisses all over Dan's face and neck, causing him to giggle.

Eventually the two of them got under the sheets, Dan burrowed against Kyle. The duo fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually my first time writing smut >v>
> 
> find me @glitterscabs on tumblr!


End file.
